Déconnes pas!
by Avril-Circus
Summary: Hiro se lève au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller à un combat de Bot-Fight, réveillant son frère. Comme d'habitude. C'est un tout petit one-shot mignon que j'ai fait pour me faire plaisir.


Il était tard dans la nuit, assez tard pour que Tadashi soit complètement endormi malgré l'amoncellement de travail qu'on lui avait confier. Il avait le sommeil calme et ne remuait généralement pas en dormant contrairement à son petit frère, qui ne cessait de remuer dans son sommeil. En fait, Tadashi s'était habitué au tourments nocturnes de Hiro. Mais cette fois, les bruit qu'il entendait n'avait rien à voir avec les cauchemars quotidiens de son frère. Le jeune homme releva la tête et tenta d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il aperçu brièvement la silhouette fine de son frère chercher frénétiquement quelque chose, dans le noir, à l'aide de la lumière de son portable. Tadashi plissa les yeux comme pour confirmer ce qu'il voyait puis il laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller en soupirant. Son frère était bien en train de chercher des habits à se mettre pour filer en douce en plein milieu de la nuit. Tadashi resta silencieux dans son lit en écoutant attentivement son petit frère galérer. Une fois qu'il eu juger que s'en était assez, il se redressa brutalement en criant :

« HIRO ! »

-Hyaaghh!hurla Hiro en s'affaissant de surprise sur son bureau pour retomber sur le sol.T-Tadashi!bégaya t-il en essayant de se relever.

Tadashi quant à lui était sortit de son lit et se tenait à présent face au petit brun. Il essaya de prendre un air sévère bien qu'il n'y arrivait jamais très bien face à son petit frère.

-Tu m'a fait méga-peur!bougonna Hiro.

-Tu vas encore à tes combats de robot!

\- « Bot-fighting »!corrigea le garçon.

-Peu importe tu sais que tu n'a pas le droit et que c'est dangereux !

Hiro roula les yeux et même dans le noir, Tadashi su deviner l'air agacé de son frère. L'aîné pointa énergiquement son doigt vers le lit du plus petit.

-Au lit, articula t-il sèchement.

-Tadashi laisse moi au moins-

-Non non Hiro pas cette fois,le coupa calmement Tadashi.

Il se saisit de la taille de son frère et le jeta, aussi délicatement que possible, sur son lit, avant de lui agripper son t-shirt pour lui enlever et le jeter quelque part dans la chambre. Hiro protesta.

-Tadashi!Arrête ça !

-J'arrêterai quand tu aura cesser d'être têtu comme pas deux!répliqua le grand frère en jetant cette fois le pantalon de Hiro.

Tadashi recouvrit le corps de son cadet à l'aide de sa voluptueuse couette. Hiro tenta de se débattre mais les gestes secs et précipités de son grand frère lui indiquait qu'aucune négociation ne serait possible. Alors le jeune garçon se résigna et croisa les bras en affichant un air boudeur que Tadashi ne pouvait même pas voir. Il se retourna furieusement sur le coté et voulu se convaincre de dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une présence dans son dos. Agacé, il mit sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Tadashiiiiiiii, gémit t-il.

-Exactement, je dors avec toi.

-Pourquoi?!s'écria Hiro en relevant subitement la tête, avec un air d'enfant boudeur sur le visage.

-Pour te surveiller, cher petit frère.

Totalement décontenancé, Hiro se laissa glisser dans son lit, plutôt dégoûté que son escapade nocturne soit ruinée. Il sentit son grand frère passer son bras autours de sa frêle petite taille. Il soupira.

-Tadashi pas la peine de prendre toute ces précautions ne vais pas-

-Je te connais, petit génie, tu vas filer en douce si je ne le fais pas.

La voix de Tadashi semblait déjà très lointaine et sa respiration se faisait régulière signe qu'il allait de nouveau se rendormir très bientôt. Hiro ne bougea pas. Il fallait avouer que cela lui faisait bizarre car habituellement, c'était lui qui venait se glisser dans le lit de Tadashi pour n'importe quelle raison, il fallait l'avouer. Que ce soit pour un cauchemars ou un simple bruit inhabituel, Hiro aimait le contact avec son frère qu'il soit oral, visuel, ou physique, il aimait simplement sa compagnie et pour rien au monde il n'échangerait ses moments là. Sauf dans des moments comme celui ci alors qu'il venait de s'inscrire pour le prochain combat de Bot-Fighting. Alors Hiro fixait son radio réveille, imperturbable. Après peut être une demie heure il se mit à bouger un peu, histoire d'être sur que son grand frère n'allait pas de nouveau se réveiller.

-Tadashi?glissa t-il un peu crispé.

Aucune réponse. Hiro sourit. Mais lorsqu'il commença à se glisser hors du lit, le bras imposant de Tadashi se resserra autours de son petit ventre. Le petit asiatique se pinça les lèvres. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, mais le bras de son grand frère se refermait toujours autours de lui l'empêchant de partir de son lit. Hiro soupira. Même dans son sommeil, Tadashi était protecteur. Il se rallongea le plus confortablement possible en réfléchissant à la meilleure solution pour ne pas réveiller son grand frère. Il se tourna vers lui et failli lâcher un cri de surprise. Tadashi avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait, un léger sourire au lèvres.

-Tu n'ira nul part, Hiro.

Hiro entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais l'effet de surprise le désarma. L'aîné se redressa légèrement et vint enlacer ses bras derrière la nuque de son cadet, puis, tout doucement il le recoucha. Hiro se laissa faire cette fois. Il se blottit contre le torse de Tadashi, vaincu pour cette nuit. Il décida de ne pas aller à son combat de robots nocturne. Il n'allait pas dormir non plus. Il allait juste continuer à embêter son frère pour qu'il l'enlace plus fort encore.  
Il soupira.  
La nuit allait être longue. Pour Tadashi.


End file.
